No Reason, No Confession Just Love
by Tiburontooth
Summary: Karena cinta adalah untuk dirasakan
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

**Nami**: Apakah aku pernah terlintas dalam pikiranmu?  
><strong>Zoro<strong>: Ga  
><strong>Nami<strong>: Kamu suka sama aku?  
><strong>Zoro<strong>: Ga juga  
><strong>Nami<strong>: Apa kau menginginkanku?  
><strong>Zoro<strong>: Ga sekarang  
><strong>Nami<strong>: Nangis ga kalo aku pergi?  
><strong>Zoro<strong>: Ya nggak lah!  
><strong>Nami<strong>: Apa kau merelakan hidupmu untukku?  
><strong>Zoro<strong>: Mana mungkin?  
><strong>Nami<strong>: Apakah kau mau melakukan apapun untukku?  
><strong>Zoro<strong>: Ga  
><strong>Nami<strong>: Pilih aku atau nyawamu?  
><strong>Zoro<strong>: Nyawaku lah!  
><strong>Nami<strong> : Ugh..selamat tinggal!  
><strong>Zoro<strong> : Besok malem datang lagi yah  
><strong>Nami<strong> : Enak saja!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer!<strong>

One Piece and it's characters belongs to Eichiro Oda

cerita mengambil waktu sebelum dan sesudah Thriller Bark arc

Genre : Adult Romance

**I swear you will never find the word "I love you", I want you to feel the love.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Feel

Esok harinya, Nami terlihat begitu riang dan bersemangat dari biasanya. "Selamat pagi...!"  
>Semua kru mugiwara menjadi heran dengan perilakunya yang agak aneh.<br>"Pagi ini begitu cerah, tentu saja hari ini tidak akan ada badai, dan kita bisa bersantai di geladak kapal seharian."  
>Kemudian ia menghampiri Sanji. "Sanji-kun! Kau rajin sekali ... mau kubantu mencuci piring?"<br>"Nami-san tidak usah bekerja, nanti tanganmu rusak kena sabun" kata Sanji dengan mata hatinya.  
>"Kau manis sekali, Sanji-kun." kata Nami sambil mengusap dagu Sanji yang berjanggut.<br>"Kamu lebih manis, Nami-swaaannn..!"

Lebih aneh lagi ketika mereka tiba di pantai sebuah kota kecil untuk mengisi ulang ransum mereka. Nami memberikan uang saku bagi para kru, dua kali lipat lebih banyak dari yang biasanya!

"Luffy, buat kamu 10.000 berry.."  
>Luffy segera melonjak kegirangan "Asik, hore! permen, permenn..!"<p>

"Choper, buat kamu juga 10.000 berry..."  
>"Hore! Terima kasih, Nami!"<p>

Setelah semua kebagian uang saku, Zoro menghampirinya. "Bagianku mana?"  
>"Kubuang ke laut!" jawab Nami dengan jutek.<p>

Esok harinya, mulai ada perubahan di wajah Zoro. Hari ini dia benar-benar terlihat kesal. Maksudku, memang biasanya wajah Zoro miskin ekspresi, namun kali ini terlihat segurat kekesalan di wajahnya. Ia terus mengawasi Nami yang sedang bercanda-canda riang dengan Luffy.

Dengan mata hatinya, Sanji berputar-putar seperti tornado kemudian menyerahkan secangkir teh untuk Robin. "Robin-cwann...ini tehmu.."  
>"Terima kasih, tuan koki..."<br>Kembali menjadi normal, Sanji duduk di sebelah Zoro yang tidak bergeming sekalipun Chopper sedang mempermainkan rambutnya.  
>Mata Sanji melirik arah dimana Zoro menatap. Sekali lagi ia menilik arah tersebut untuk memastikan bahwa teman .. err.. musuhnya ini tidak melihat apa yang dilihatnya. Setelah beberapa kali dilihat ternyata memang Zoro sedang terpaku menyaksikan Nami dan Luffy yang kini saling merangkul seperti orang pacaran, Sanji menegurnya. "Wow...mesra sekali..."<br>Zoro hanya menjawab... "Aku sedang penasaran kenapa awan bisa berubah-ubah."  
>Sanji menghela nafas. "Hhh..." masih mengelak juga dia. Lalu Sanji memancing sedikit. "Sepertinya malam ini si nona tidak akan datang lagi."<br>Zoro langsung memalingkan tatapannya. "Hei! darimana kau tahu?"  
>"Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya barusan." kata Sanji.<br>Zoro merasa tidak nyaman dan beranjak pergi dari sana.

Dan malam itu Nami memang tidak datang lagi di tempat pertemuan rahasia mereka sejak 2 bulan ini. Zoro masih tetap setia menanti. Ia beberapa kali menghela nafas sambil teringat pada kejadian 2 bulan lalu. Saat itu Luffy berulang tahun, dan mereka minum-minum sake, berpesta pora.

Berawal dari pertanyaan Usopp, "Aku tidak pernah melihat Nami dan Zoro mabuk. Di antara kalian siapa yang lebih hebat?"

Kemudian mereka mengadu minum, namun hingga kru lain sudah tumbang semua karena mabuk, Nami dan Zoro masih terjaga.  
>"Wah tangguh juga kau." kata Zoro.<br>"Kau saja yang terlalu gengsi, takut dikalahkan perempuan."  
>Zoro tertawa dengan suara tawanya yang lantang. Kemudian ia meletakkan gelasnya. "Kau gadis bernyali tinggi, aku suka itu."<br>"Oh, jadi seleramu yang sama beraninya denganmu?"  
>"Aku tidak punya selera, kalau aku suka ya, suka. Memangnya kau tidak seperti itu?"<br>"Aku juga tidak punya selera, kalau aku suka, ya suka. Sama sepertimu." kata Nami sambil melonggarkan kerah pakaiannya.  
>Zoro tersenyum simpul kemudian menggeser duduknya mendekat pada nakamanya. Nami tidak menolak, tatapannya malah seakan menantangnya untuk berbuat lebih, Zoro melingkarkan tangannya pada tempat duduk di belakang Nami. "Pernah kimpow?"<br>"Oh, plis deh .. itukah ajakan tepat untuk menyampaikan niatmu sekarang ini?" Nami tertawa.  
>"Oh .. ga pernah." Zoro cuek saja.<br>"Kalau mau bilang saja." Nami kembali menantangnya.  
>"Tapi aku ga bakal bayar." kata Zoro, mengingat sifat Nami yang mata duitan.<p>

Nami mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat dengan orang itu. Sudah lama ia memperhatikan Zoro diam-diam. Entah mengapa semakin lama ia semakin tertarik pada lelaki berambut hijau itu dan semakin lama tidak mampu menyingkirkannya dari pikiran. Kadang imajinasinya meliar dan menggodanya untuk memperkosa lelaki itu.  
>Kepada telinga Zoro yang tidak ditanam tiga anting, Nami berbisik menggodanya. "Kalau kau memang jago, aku takkan minta bayaran."<br>"Kau ini apa memangnya? Wanita bayaran?"  
>Nami tertawa kecil dan meniup daun telinga Zoro. Lelaki itu menyeringai dan segera menggandengnya pergi ke tempat yang jauh dari teman-teman mereka.<p>

Awalnya hanya seks. Mereka saling mengagumi kelebihan masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya Zoro menangkap ada sesuatu dari sorot mata Nami terhadapnya, terutama ketika mereka sedang bergumul liar disela-sela nafas mereka yang berat dan memburu. Jemari Nami meraba wajah Zoro dan sampai di bibirnya. Zoro pun menjadi tergoda.

_Cium bibirnya?_  
><em>Gadis ini meminta lebih daripada seks<em>  
><em>Cium bibirnya?<em>

_Tidak bisa. Kalau kusantap bibir indah itu, maka semua akan berubah. _  
><em>Ada yang lebih diantara kami, dan itu bisa menghalangi impianku menjadi yang terkuat!<em>

"Ah .. Zor..o..." isak Nami dengan manja, semakin memompa jantungnya. Stereo dengan suara keras tersetel di dalam jantung Zoro.

Hingga akhirnya, setelah mereka puas melepaskan nafsu, seperti biasa, kedua pemuda-pemudi itu tidur saling memunggungi.  
>"Zoro."<br>"Hm?"  
>"Apakah aku pernah terlintas dalam pikiranmu?"<br>"Ga"  
>"Kamu suka sama aku?"<br>"Ga juga"  
>"Apa kau menginginkanku?"<br>"Ga sekarang"  
>"Nangis ga kalo aku pergi?"<br>"Ya nggak lah!"  
>"Apa kau merelakan hidupmu untukku?"<br>"Mana mungkin?"  
>"Apakah kau mau melakukan apapun untukku?"<br>"Ga"  
>Nami menjadi semakin gusar, kemudian ia bertanya sekali lagi. "Pilih aku atau nyawamu?"<br>"Nyawaku lah!" Zoro terduduk. "Kenapa sih nanya-nanya?"  
>Nami juga marah. Ia segera mengenakan pakaiannya kemudian meninggalkan menara pengawas. "Ugh..selamat tinggal!"<br>Zoro masih bisa tersenyum sambil tiduran dengan santai. "Besok malem datang lagi yah"  
>Ucapan itu malah membuat Nami menjadi semakin tersinggung dan marah. "Enak saja!"<p>

Suatu siang, sebuah kapal pedagang melintas. Saat itu hanya ada Zoro sendirian pedagang itu sedang dirampok dua orang perompak dan tidak berdaya. Zoro menegur mereka. "Hoi, ada apa di bawah sana?"  
>"To, tolong aku! Mereka merampokku dan akan melemparkanku ke laut!"<br>kedua perampok itu menendang pedagang itu. "Heh, diam kau!"  
>kemudian, pada Zoro, mereka berkata. "Tidak apa-apa, sudah, pergi sana, atau mau kurampok kapalmu yang besar itu?"<br>Zoro pun meluncur ke kapal pedagang itu dan menghajar kedua perampok tersebut dan mengikat mereka pada rakit dan dilepas ke lautan luas. Selamatlah pedagang itu.  
>Pedagang sangat senang. "Aku pedagang perhiasan, kau bisa pilih apapun yang kau suka, aku beri diskon 40%!"<br>"Egh...maaf, aku gak punya uang. Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa." kata Zoro, hendak melompat kembali ke Thousand Sunny.  
>"Hey, jangan pergi dulu!" tegur pedagang itu. Kemudian ia membuka sebuah box kecil. "Lihatlah kalung ini."<br>Zoro memeriksa kalung emas itu. Mata kalungnya ada tiga buah untaian yang mirip dengan bentuk ketiga anting di telinganya.  
>Pedagang itu menyematkannya di tangan Zoro. "Sudah, kau ambil saja. Itu perhiasan yang ga laku-laku dari dulu. Aku berikan padamu gratis."<p>

Hari-hari berikutnya, Nami masih cuek pada Zoro dan kembali menempel pada Luffy atau Sanji. Karena itu Zoro merasa semakin tidak suka berada di sekitar Nami. Akhirnya suatu malam saat Nami kembali ke kamarnya, Nami marah-marah sendiri. "Huh! Dasar lelaki brengsek! Dia pikir aku ini apa? Boneka seksnya?"  
>Kemudian marahnya menyurut mendadak. "Tapi awalnya kan memang tidak ingin ada yang lebih dari itu..."<br>Kemudian marah lagi. "Tapi tetap saja, dia pikir aku sama saja dengan mereka yang bisa dibayar, apa?"

Nami duduk di atas meja kerjanya untuk kembali menggambar peta Grand Line. Ia menyadari seseorang telah meletakkan sekotak kecil berisi kalung. Melihat mata kalung yang mirip dengan anting-anting Zoro, Nami tersenyum sendiri. "Sepertinya Zoro yang memberikannya..." Namun ia berubah menjadi bete.  
>"Tapi dia kan tidak punya uang." Lalu Nami tersenyum lagi.<br>"Ah, tapi siapa lagi yang suka dengan benda-benda kembar tiga seperti dia?" Dan ia menjadi kesal lagi.  
>"Dasar orang aneh! Kenapa dia tidak berani memberikan langsung? Menyusahkan saja!"<br>Namun disimpannya juga kalung bermata tiga itu baik-baik.

Nami selalu mengenakannya diam-diam, tidak ingin diketahui siapapun. Kadang bila ia sedang mengenakan pakaian terbuka, kalung itu ia sembunyikan di dalam saku. Ketika Nami tersesat bersama Usopp dan Chopper di Thriller Bark, mereka dikejar-kejar oleh zombie babi hutan bernama Lola yang cemburu karena Absalom memilih Nami untuk menikahinya ... hingga akhirnya.

"Tunggu dulu!" Nami buru-buru menghentikan Lola yang sedang menyerangnya. Dua pedang samurai itu pun berhenti sebelum membelah Nami.  
>"Aku...aku sebenarnya bencong!"<br>"Apaa..?" jerit Lola dan Chopper.  
>"Beneran, aku seorang bencong, namaku Nami..." Nami ragu sebentar memikirkan nama yang terdengar jantan baginya. Karena ia terus teringat pada Zoro, Nami berkata. "...Namizo! Namaku Namizo!"<p>

Setelah Lola berubah tenang, Nami dan Lola membicarakan cara mendapatkan lelaki idaman. "Aku sudah berusaha memaksanya melakukan cap jari pada surat pernikahan tapi gagal terus. gerakannya cepat sekali!"  
>Nami bertopang dagu dan memberi nasihat. "Kamu salah sih caranya...itu naif sekali."<br>"M, maksudnya gimana?" Lola menjadi penasaran.  
>"Maksudku, waktu dia sedang dalam keadaan sadar, dia ga bakal nunjukin."<p>

_"Diam kau, cewek!" Bentak Zoro di Alabasta setelah Nami terus-terusan mengejeknya._  
><em>"Dasar wanita licik!" Bentaknya lagi ketika Nami memaksa Zoro <em>_untuk menolong Vivi._

"Makanya, waktu dia sedang tidur..."  
>Hidung Lola mulai kembang kempis. "Jadi, serang dia waktu sedang tidur?"<p>

_Beberapa kali Nami membangunkan Zoro atau menjebaknya saat ia sedang tidur. Nami kadang membawa tambang hingga borgol saat masuk ke kamar Zoro._

"Apakah tidak apa-apa? Sebagai manusia?"  
>"Lola, kamu kan zombie!"<br>"Oh iya ya..."  
>"Dia ga perlu dalam keadaan tidur, dipukul sampe KO juga bisa." tambah Nami.<p>

_"Kamu berlatih terus..."_  
><em>"10042...egh..." Zoro berhenti bergerak. "Iya dong. Aku masih lemah." setelah itu dia kembali sibuk berlatih.<em>  
><em>Nami bertopang dagu dengan bosan. Kemudian ia mendekati sebuah barbel yang sangat berat. "Zoro, kau bisa angkat ini?"<em>  
><em>Zoro pun mengangkatnya. <em>  
><em>"Ditambah ini?" Nami kembali menunjuk barbel lain. Zoro juga mengambilnya.<em>  
><em>"Ditambah ini?" dan seterusnya hingga Zoro akhirnya roboh ke atas lantai karena mengangkat beban terlalu berat. <em>  
><em>"Tambah ini masih kuat gak?" tantang Nami.<em>  
><em>Zoro pun marah. "Woi! Kira-kira dong!"<em>  
><em>Setelah yakin Zoro yang sedang jatuh terlentang itu tidak bisa bergerak lagi, Nami pun mendudukinya. "Nah ... sekarang jadilah anak baik dan diam."<em>  
><em>"Wah, licik!"<em>

Namun pada akhirnya Nami tetap tertangkap juga oleh Absalom. Ketika ia dalam keadaan pingsan, seorang zombie mengukur ukuran tubuhnya dan menemukan kalung bermata tiga. "Absalom, kita tidak perlu repot mencari kalung perhiasan lagi."  
>"Ha ha ha ... bagus, bagus. Cepetan, aku sudah gak sabar lagi pingin dapat istri cantik." kata Absalom.<br>Pernikahan pun dijalankan. Sanji muncul karena marah bahwa Absalom telah merebut buah setan yang diidamkannya sejak kecil. Sambil mempertahankan Nami mati-matian, Sanji dan Absalom bertarung dengan keras.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Zoro terjatuh dari puncak menara setelah mengalahkan Ryuuma. Sebilah pedang jatuh dari atas dan ditangkapnya dengan mulus. "He he .. terima kasih."  
>Saat Franky dan Brook menghampirinya, Zoro mengusap punggungnya yang sakit dan berkata. "Koki sial itu berhasil menyelamatkan Nami atau tidak ya?"<br>"Dasar. Harusnya kau memperhatikan keadaanmu sendiri, bukannya mikirin cewek itu!" tegur Franky.

Malam itu begitu berat di Thriller Bark, mereka menghadapi Zombie dari Luffy dan ketika pagi tiba, mereka ada dalam keadaan luka-luka, namun puas. Luffy pingsan karena letih dan sakit. Muncullah Bartholomew Kuma dan mengeluarkan jurus yang akan meledakkan seluruh Thriller Bark. Semua orang telah mendapatkan tempat berlidung di balik reruntuhan.

Melihat kumpulan energi yang begitu besar, Nami tahu bahwa energi itu akan menjadi sangat dahsyat dan mematikan. Ketika semua orang berlarian mencari tempat berlindung, Zoro tidak bergeming. Sebagai seorang gadis yang selalu memperhatikannya, Nami tahu bahwa Zoro takkan pernah mundur. Maka ia menghampiri dan memeluk Zoro untuk melindunginya dari tekanan itu.  
>"Hei! Kenapa kau di sini! Pergi!"<br>"Tidak apa-apa." bisik Nami sambil tersenyum bangga. "Aku sangat mengenalmu, Zoro. Kau takkan mundur."  
>Sebelum tekanan tersebut menyerang mereka, Zoro memutar tubuhnya sehingga kini berbalik ia yang melindungi Nami. Mereka berdua saling berpegangan erat tanpa bisa bergerak.<p>

Ketika tekanan itu berakhir, Zoro meletakkan tubuh Nami yang sedang pingsan dan membelai wajahnya dengan sedih. Samurai tiga pedang itu menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya Bartholomew Kuma dengan ngeri hingga gemetar. Ia harus melindungi Luffy, tapi ia tahu ia bukan tandingan Kuma.

Zoro menyingkap rambut Nami. Ingin sekali dikecupnya kening dan pipi gadis itu, namun untuk sebuah alasan, ia memilih untuk tidak melakukannya. Ketika dilihatnya kalung pemberiannya terpasang di leher gadis berambut oranye itu, Zoro tersenyum dengan perasaan lega.

Dengan semangat Bushido, Zoro telah bersiap untuk mati demi melindungi kaptennya. Ia melesat sambil menghunus Kuma. "Lion's roar!"

...

...

...

Saat semua orang di Thriller Bark terbangun, Bartholomew Kuma sudah tidak ada. Hanya ada genangan darah dan seorang lelaki berambut hijau yang bersimbah darah, berdiri gagah dengan wajah kaku. Sanji menghampirinya dengan khawatir. "Hoi! Zoro! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa darah semua?"  
>Zoro mengeluarkan suaranya yang kelu. "Tidak ada. Tidak ada apa-apa."<p>

Choper segera merawat Zoro dan samurai itu tidur selama tiga hari. Selama dia tidur, para survivor berpesta dan bersenang-senang. Franky dan Usopp menari-nari di atas meja makan. Nami terus menunggui Zoro sambil meminum jus jeruknya.

"Tidurnya lelap sekali, walau sekitarnya berisik." gumam Chopper.  
>"Ya, dia memang kalau tidur tidak bisa diganggu." kata Nami.<br>Ketika gadis itu hendak mengusap jemari Zoro, Luffy datang dengan segalon bir. "Shishishi...ini bagian Zoro. Ayo Zoro, minum..."  
>Nami buru-buru menjitaknya dengan geram. "Jangan cekoki dia!"<p>

Pada hari ketiga, Zoro membuka matanya ketika Nami sedang membersihkan luka-lukanya. "Oh. Kelihatannya semua berakhir baik?"  
>"Ya, begitulah." kata Nami.<br>Zoro tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya lagi dengan nyaman. "Baguslah."  
>Mendadak bagian lengannya yang memar dipijit begitu keras oleh Nami, membuatnya merasakan rasa sakit yang hebat.<br>"Argh! Hei!"  
>"Jangan nekad seperti kemarin lagi! Hutangmu masih banyak di catatan keuanganku!" Kata Nami sambil marah.<br>"Arghh perempuan setan!"  
>"Kau memang tidak takut mati yah. Apakah nyawamu sedemikan murahnya sehingga gampang kau buang begitu saja?" Nami kemudian duduk di sisinya sambil bertopang dagu.<br>"Itu adalah Jalan seorang Bushido." kata Zoro dengan tenang.  
>Nami membenamkan kepalanya diatas kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas tempat Zoro berbaring. Entah mengapa, ia jadi merasa cemburu pada Luffy.<p>

_"Apakah aku pernah terlintas dalam pikiranmu?"_

Mendadak Zoro berkata. "Kemarin kukira aku hampir mati...dan sekalipun kulakukan demi Luffy, aku mengingatmu waktu kesakitan dan itu membuatku merasa lebih kuat."

_"Kamu suka sama aku?"_

"...kadang sesuatu yang selalu dijaga diam-diam di dalam hati dapat memberikan kekuatan sendiri pada saat yang tepat..." Tangan Zoro menggenggam telapak tangan Nami dengan erat.

_"Apa kau menginginkanku?"_

Seulas senyum tipis terkembang di bibir Nami dan ia membalas genggaman tangan Zoro.

_"Nangis ga kalo aku pergi?"_

"Aku ingin melihatmu menangis. Sekali saja." ledek Nami sambil memincingkan kedua matanya.  
>Zoro menyeringai balik. "Satu-satunya waktu dimana aku pernah menangis adalah waktu kamu mengkhianati kita dan kabur ke Kokoyashi, kembali menjadi anak buah Arlong."<br>"Ah curang!"

_"Apa kau merelakan hidupmu untukku?"_

"Ingat waktu kita main roller coaster?" tanya Zoro.  
>"Kapan?"<br>"Di pulau mainan itu."  
>Kini Nami ingat. Zoro melompat dari kereta sekalipun Nami berseru agar tidak ditinggalkan. Ia meninggalkan Nami untuk menghadapi sesosok cyborg musuh yang bisa merusak kereta bila tidak dihadapi.<br>"Itu sih bukan mainan!" Nami tertawa. "Aku sampai jantungan!"

_"Apakah kau mau melakukan apapun untukku?"_

"Hei, aku baru ingat kalau kau dulu pemburu bajak laut." kata Nami.  
>"Cerita lama..." Zoro tersenyum.<br>"Ya...dulu aku benci bajak laut." gumam Nami sambil tersenyum. "Kalau seandainya saat itu kita bertemu di jalanan tanpa pernah bertemu Luffy, maukah kau bunuh bajak laut untukku?"  
>"Tidak." jawab Zoro lagi. "Tapi kalau ada kesempatan menghadapi Arlong dalam kondisi fit, aku takkan melewatkannya."<p>

_"Pilih aku atau nyawamu?"_

"Sombong sekali...memangnya kau sanggup?" tanya Nami dengan wajah meremehkan.  
>"Kalau aku gagal, maka segitu saja kemampuanku." jawab Zoro dengan cuek. Namun kemudian ia menatap Nami sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Nami pun mengusap ibu jarinya pada punggung tangan Zoro yang sedang digenggamnya juga.<p>

"Hei." sapa Nami mendadak. "Masih sakit, tidak?"  
>Zoro melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan mencoba duduk. Tidak sakit. Kemudian ia menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya, tidak sakit lagi.<br>"Baguslah, sudah sembuh.." Nami kemudian menarik tangan Zoro.  
>"Hei, mau kemana?"<br>Nami hanya menjawab dengan tawa yang ceria sambil terus membawa Zoro berlari-lari menuju sebuah kamar yang cukup pribadi. Dimana mereka berdua kembali berpelukan dan memadu cinta diantara mereka.

Beberapa kali Nami mengeluh dan mendesah, si samurai mampu merasakan desis angin yang berhembus lembut tersembunyi oleh suara manja gadis itu. Kali ini ia memutuskan untuk mengulum bibir yang selama ini dirindukannya dan mereka berdua pun terbenam dalam suasana sensitif yang membahagiakan.

Namun hal ini tetap menjadi rahasia kecil mereka dari nakama lainnya.


End file.
